Gone
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: One Shot - Tony had blamed him for everything but what happens when it's too late to apologize. (Warning Character Death)


**I can't help but notice that McGee is getting a lot of stick off the rest of the team during season 10 espically off Tony. I also love the McAbby pairing and I'm planning a little short for the pair of them so watch out for that. Anyway this isn't a happy story, it's about what happens when you realise you don't know what you've got untill it's gone.**

Agent Timothy McGee grabbed his bag and shut off his computer. He was in a bit of a mood since Tony's comment about him messing up the undercover op. McGee knew it wasn't his fault but Tony had made it perfectly clear that it was all due to the him. McGee pushed back his frustation and headed to the lift and upon doing so he sighed loudly starting to wonder if it really was his fault. Tony's inconsiderate comment ran continously through his head on the way to the ground floor.

He was still in a world of his own as he walked to his car. As he threw himself into the front seat and rested his head on the dashbourd for a couple of minuets before starting up the engine and pulling away. On the way back to his apartment more thoughts raged round his head and when he stopped due to a red light he tried to push them all away. Looking down he suddenly realised he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He pulled at his seatbelt only to realise it was stuck. He was so busy he didn't realise that a lorry was coming straight at him. Pulling his head back up he saw the lorry but didn't have any time to react as only seconds later the lorry plunged into him pushing the car into the street. The Lorry eventually stopped but the car continued to move. The car flipped and landed upside down in the street.

Not a sound could be heard from inside the car. McGee was silent and was lying across the bottom of the car, blood gently ozzing from his mouth and ears. He wasn't moving.

A few streets over Tony was driving home with the radio blaring as loud as he could get it and singing unbearably out of tune but he didn't really care. As he turned the corner he noticed a car wreackage and his agent brain took over. Pulling the car over he suddenly realised why the car looked familiar.

"McGee" He whispered after glancing at the lisence plate. DiNozzo picked up the pace but when he got up close he realised there was no movement in the car. Rushing to the car he opened the passenger side door, despite the car being upside down, and manovered his way in. He gasped upon seeing Tim so helpless, so cold and worse of all he wasn't moving.

"McGee please Can you hear me?"

Tony was scared and right now he felt really giulty for what he had said to him. God I'm such an idiot, Tony thought. After calling an ambulance he tried his best to wake up Tim. Tony noticed that his chest was rising and falling irregulary and lossened his top buttons to aid with his breathing then McGee began to respond.

"Tony?" He whispered his breath caughting in his throat. He coughed violently bringing up a heap of blood, splattering across Tony's shirt.

"Oh God McGee! Hang on, Please, Theres an ambulance on its way. Oh God I'm so sorry"

"For what?" McGee whispered trying his best to keep himself awake, despite having an overwhelming urge to fall asleep.

"I blamed you for wrecking the undercover op, I'm so sorry. McGee were's the pain?" Tony asked, moving Tim's head onto his lap so he could talk to him and access the injuries on his face.

"I...I...I don't know. I Can't feel any pain"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I can't feel anything" he whispered.

He began to convulse in Tony's arms and Tony couldn't do a thing about it. McGee was gasping for air but it didn't seem like any oxygen was getting to his lungs. His legs kicked out in frustation begging for anything to take away everything that was happening. He knew he couldn't last but he had to try.

"Tony...I ... I can't... I'm Sorry"

McGee let out one more strangeled gasp then fell to the floor of the car. Tony was in disbelief at what had just happened but couldn't accept that McGee was ... dead. Without realising it he started chest compressions but upon hearing the numerous cracks from McGee's ribs he realised it was pointless. Tim's ribs were fractured beyond compare, he couldn't perform CPR. For the first time in what seemed like ages he burst into fits of tears. He pulled Tim's limp head into his arms and pulled him closer than he had ever done before.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

As Ducky walked to the car wreck he had no idea what was waiting for him. To him it was another simple car accident but when he saw Tony in the ambulance his suspisions arose. Approaching the car Palmer overtook him but suddenly rushed back, Pale and ashen, like he was going to throw up. As he approached the car he saw someone lying in it and when he bent down he saw McGee lying lifeless in the car a completely new feeling went through him. This was a member of the team, this was different. He knelt down beside McGee's lifeless body and ran his hands through his thick auburn hair.

"Oh McGee" Ducky sighed. "You poor thing"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs stood solitary in the morge, with the body bag on top of the table in front of him. By the time he had gottern to the crime scene McGee had been taken away by Ducky and Palmer. He pulled back the zip exposing Tim's head and chest. Upon seeing the bruising to his face he nearly pulled the zip back up but he perservered and made himself look upon the youngest member of his team. His face was not one of peace but one of a violent passing. Gibbs gritted his theeth trying to press away his anger. It was then he felt a hand of his shoulder.

"Ducky, I don't think I can bear him being autopsied"

"He is in safe hands Jethro and to be honest it's going to be hard for me to preform the autopsy, and I think Palmer will have a bit of trouble too"

"Look after him Ducky"

"Always Jethro"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony stood qiuetly outside NCIS Headquaters trying to get his head around what he had witnessed tonight. His colleuge, His friend had died in his arms and he was helpless, unable to do anything to stop it and it was only at that moment that he realised how sorry he really was for yelling at him, saying that he was the reason for the undercover op getting blown.

"I'm so sorry McGee"

**Sorry guys I did say that this would be a sad ficlet. First NCIS fanfiction so be nice.**


End file.
